finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tanya AZian/Final Destination India script Part 1 :- Premontion
This my script of Final Destination India.It takes place 5 years after The Final Destination . blog:Tanya AZian/Samar Rathore Samar Singh Rathore is my main character.He will be potrayed by Ali Zafar. See here thecast and the plot of the film . Opening Credits Same as Final Destination 5 ,objects will be smashing on the screen but with diffrent ones including the 5th one, here's the link May 3, 2014 - Before the premonition '' Inside Samar and Alvira's house in Colaba'' Samar (On the phone with Vishal while packing for Dehradun) :- 'Haan yaar Vishal,samaan pack karliya hai. Kapre,toothbrush,perfume,khana... sabkuch hai. Kal 10:30 ko humme nikalna hai ? Ok kal milte hai ,bye. ('Samar's dad Col.Kanwal Singh Rathore enters) , Haan dad ? Mr.Rathore :- '''Kuch nahi bas yeh tumhare liye thode se medical supplies lekar aaya hoon agar by chance tum ya Alvira bimar honge to. Aur haan,Alvira ka bhi achi tarha se khayaal rakhna. Abhi bhi bachi hai,pehli baar woh tum logon ke saath kahin pe bahaar ja rahi hai. '''Samar :- Don't worry dad , woh 21 years ki hai uske saath kuch nahin hoga.Aur waise bhi mom ke jaane ke baad to mein aap dono ka khayaal rakh raha hoon. Mr.Rathore :- 'Waise Samar,jabse tumhari mom jaa chuki hai,tum aur Alvira mera bahut khayal rakhte ho,mein chahta hoon ki aane wale dino mein tum dono ke saath kuch accha ho. ('Samar becomes silent and concerned after hearing this) Mr.Rathore :- '''Kya hua beta ? '''Samar :- '''Kuch nahi dad,main bas pani peekar aata hoon. '''1:00 am : - ''Samar is sleeping on his bed,a gust of wind from his window blows inside. The wind hits a glass of water and it falls on the Dehradun tour guide.Samar wakes up and sees that the window is closed and the AC is still on.He goes back to sleep.'' May 4 2014 - Before Premonition 11:00 am : - ''Samar,his sister Alvira,Vishal,Aditi,Nikita,Mayera,Amit,Neha,Nikhil and Raghav arrive at the Delhi airport,While the boys are picking up thier luggage,the girls are at a coffee shop.'' Samar :- (On the phone with Mr.Rathore) '''Haan dad,we reached.bas hume ek bus mein jaa rahe jisse hum log Dehradun pohchenge. Ok dad bye. '''Vishal :- '''10 saman collect kar liya hai..ab chalo hum log baaki ladies ko pick up karle te hai. '''Samar :- '''Waise Alvira kahan par hai ? '''Vishal :- '''Tumhari behen to unke saath gupshup kar rahi hai. ''At the coffee shop'' '''Alvira :- '''Finally in sab exams ke baad mujhe break mil raha hai thanks to my bro. '''Nikita :- '''So excited ? '''Alvira :- '''Yeah..(Raghav comes behind and hugs her)' '''Raghav :- '''Hey baby... '''Alvira :- '''Raghav ! yeh karne se pehle permission mangni chahiye..tumhe sharam aani chahiye.. '''Raghav :- ' Alvira i was just... Alvira : - (laughs) '''Gotcha!!! (kisses Raghav)' '''Raghav : - '''Phew...tumne to mujhe daradiya yaar... '''Alvira :- '''Tumhe kya laga...mein seriously tumhe hamesha ke liye chodungi agar tum yeh karoge... '''Raghav :- '''Waise tum mujhse zyada kam nahin ho... '''Alvira :- '''Really... '''Raghav :- '''Yes... 'At the arrival g''at''e,Nikita tries to pick up her luggage and put it in the bus.' '''Samar ;- '''May i help with your luggage ma'am... '''Nikita :- '''Samar!! Hey.. ('Samar and Nikita hug) How are you ? '''Samar :- '''I am fine... '''Nikita :- '''Waise mein kaafi excited hoon Dehradun ke baare mein..and you don't have to worry...main Alvira ka achchi tarha se khayal rakhungi '''Samar :- (Chuckles) '''Bas thoda uske aur Raghav ke upar nazar rakhna kyon ki woh dono... '''Nikita :- '''I know... '''Neha :- '''Hey guys... '''Samar :- '''Hey Neha , Hey Nikhil.. '''Nikhil :- '''So all set...Dehradun ki thand ke liye... '''Samar :- '''Of course ....waise sab kaisa hai.. '''Nikhil :- '''As usual tip top....(Both Laugh)... (Mayera is seen discussing with the tour guide about the trip..later Aditi,Nikita and Neha scream behind her)' '''Mayera :- '''Ouch guys...yeh kya badtameezi hai.. '''Aditi :- '''Yeh badtameezi nahi..thats how the girl power is babes.. '''Mayera :- '''Tum logon ka girl power thoda zyada nahi ho gaya.. '''Nikita :- '''As long as hum log mind nahin karenge toh yeh karna parega... '''Neha :- '''Point. '''Amit :- '''Guys chalo ....Bus itna zyaada intezar nahi karega... '''Samar :- '''Ok time to go...(Before he steps inside , he sees a sign on the stairs 'Watch Your Step')'' Alvira :- '''Kya hua bhaiya...let's go.. '''Samar :- '''Ok.. '''12 : 00PM ;- (''While the group are chatting about the trip..Samar sees a sign that says 'Dehradun. Next 180 Miles.)'' 12:30 pm :- (The gang reaches Dehradun) At the tea stall Raghav ;- '''Finally hum log yahaan pahunch gaye..you know i can't wait to do mountain climbing. '''Vishal ;- '''Me Too. Lekin yaar kam se kam yeh karte hue meri haddi pasli na hojaye..(the gang laughs)' '''Neha :- '''I am gonna go for Malsi Deer Park.. '''Amit :- '''Taaki tum apni behno se mil paaogi.. '''Neha :- '''Aye Haye. '''Samar :- '''Mein Ek minute thoda bahar ka nazara dekh kar aata hoon. (Samar goes outside for a small walk around the tea stall. He sees a man selling evil eye protection accesories.He sees another selling necklaces and earrings for Rs.180.And also looks at a sign saying 'have a safe journey' while walking back at the tea stall.A song from the radio is heard)'' Jeena yahaan...Marna yahaan...iske siva...jaana kahaan... (It later starts raining heavily...Samar hears a loud thunder) Samar :- '''Vishal...tumhe kuch mehsus hua.. '''Vishal : - '''Kya ? '''Samar :- '''Kuch toh gadbad zaroor hai. During Premonition ''Due to the heavy rains,the dams weaken and it causes overflow of water.The dams break and it starts flooding Dehradun.Samar and the gang run out of the tea stall.Neha trips on a rock and falls.But she is too late to reach the gang when she gets drowned to death by the floods,devastating Nikhil.Samar pulls him out of the way and goes up the hills. They later hear a log coming towards them,it tips over and obiliterates Amit.Samar sees another hill which is connected with a bridge.He makes Nikita pass thorugh the bridge,she reaches there safely.They hear Mayera scream.Samar runs back and helps her.He makes her go into the same bridge Nikita went from.But it starts breaking apart,which makes Mayera fall on a metal sheet that bisects her.He goes to look for the other and sees Vishal running towards him but his neck gets stuck on a barbed fence that decapitates him.Alvira tries to run towards him but a rock catapults and it falls on her,crushing her body and upsetting Samar.Raghav and Aditi try to swim towards them but Raghav gets crushed by a building falling on him and Aditi gets crushed by a van.Nikhil and Samar try to reach towards Nikita but Nikhil falls inside the hot tar that burns him to death and Samar tries to reach towards Nikita but two Metal Pipes falls and impales him in the stomach as Nikita screams.'' After Premonition (Samar starts sweating and looks around with big eyes.)' '''Neha :- '''I am gonna go for Malsi Deer Park '''Amit :- '''Taaki tum apni behno se mil paogi... '''Samar :- '''Yeh toh maine pehle bhi yeh suna tha... '''Nikita (puzzled) :- '''Samar are you okay ? (Samar rushes out of the tea stall and sees the same evil eye protection seller and necklace seller,he even sees the 'Have a safe journey sign' and hears the same song in the radio)'' Jeena yahaan..marna yahaan..iske siwa..jaana kahan... Aditi :- 'Kya hua ? '''Samar (panicking) :- '''Guys i am sorry par hume yahaan se jaana hoga. '''Nikhil :- '''Lekin kyun hum log to abhi yaahan aaye hai. '''Samar :- '''Please try to understand , yahaan par floods hone waala hai. '''Raghav :- '''Kya kehre rahe ho tum ? '''Samar :- '''Hume yahaan se jaana hoga warna hum log mar jayenge.('Samar walks off). Vishal :- '''Samar,relax,bas baarish hi toh hai. '''Samar :- '''Nikita,Alvira,please follow me. (Nikita goes with Samar while Alvira follows) '''Raghav :- '''Shayad humein bhi dekhna chahiye ki woh theek hai ya nahi. ''Nikhil :- '''Okay. '''Nikita :- '''Oh My God '''Nikhil :- '''Tumhe pata kaise chala ? (Everyone starts looking at Samar,shocked)''' Category:Blog posts